creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:G4T0R4D3xEN3RGY
Here to contest a deletion?'' Click here.'' If I deleted your story, it was probably for an obvious reason. If you're convinced you have evaded the obvious, click the "Click Here" link above to contest your deletion. And remember to sign your appeals. That means putting four tildes (~~~~) after your complaint. Archive 1 Hey, about my pasta, "You monster", may I ask, what was wrong with it? I'm not saying that it shouldn't have been deleted, by all means, I understand it was terrible. But I just want a basic summary of what was wrong, so I may improve in the future. Thanks for your time, ScaryStuffAhoy (talk) 21:14, December 22, 2014 (UTC)ScaryStuffAhoy :For reference: http://pastebin.com/HbEb7XWs EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:18, December 22, 2014 (UTC) <3 HELLO AGAIN SIMBAE <3 How has the best lion been? '' Hi, I'm desqua, author of a few pages here on the wiki. I'd like them removed, please. Are you who I need to ask? I'm not sure how to delete them. Desqua (talk) 19:35, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, did you already correct the problem, or should I? Alstinson (talk) 20:19, December 24, 2014 (UTC) why the hell did you delete my pasta ?!?!? Danny Parker (talk) 18:46, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Cab you please tell my why u deleted my pasta ?!!?! --Danny Parker (talk) 18:52, December 25, 2014 (UTC) is Stop lowercasing "is" in titles, it's correct as is. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:56, December 26, 2014 (UTC) :You should've blamed me instead. Plus, Empy told me that the correct use of "is" is in lowercase. [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|Call me Mr. Raider, call me Mr. Wrong, call me insane.]] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'I'd say "I know what I want and I want it now. I want you, 'cause I'm Mr. J."]] 21:02, December 26, 2014 (UTC) ::I've always assumed "is" is supposed to be capitalized because it's a verb. I've never seen anything telling me to do it differently, either. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 21:07, December 26, 2014 (UTC) :::From what I've seen, I always assumed "is" was not capitalized in a title. As suggested here, then again, I could be wrong. I just never found any evidence suggesting that "is" should be capitalized. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:14, December 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::As far as I know, 'is' doesn't get capitalized. It's like 'the', I'd say. Of course there are certain exceptions, such as being the first word of the title, but since that's automatic I suppose there aren't that many scenarios where it'd get capitalized. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 21:30, December 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::Do we even have our own title capitalization rules? If no, a page about this would be SO helpful, and people wouln't be renaming stories wondering if they're doing things right or wrong.[[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|Call me Mr. Raider, call me Mr. Wrong, call me insane.]] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'''I'd say "I know what I want and I want it now. I want you, 'cause I'm Mr. J."]] 21:34, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey, just wanted to say thanks for the feedback on my post. :) Talotway (talk) 05:40, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Sorry to bother you, but... Greetings. My pasta, Dread, was deleted. I'm not contesting its deletion (I can't anyways; it won't let me do that from my iPod, so I'll have to wait a bit); rather, I would like any advice if possible. You can find a short conversation between its deleter (Grizzly Bear) and I for note information if you so wish. Thanks, Boadicea the Warrior Queen (talk) 21:35, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Simba! I just wanted to leave a quick thank you on your talk page for helping me figure out how to properly create pasta links on this wiki, as well as taking the time to answer all my other questions. You're a pretty cool lion. Not as cool as Kovu, but still. ColorlessAngelz (talk) 23:02, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Simba, please I just found out I was banned indefinitely by Likferd....Because I was behind every major arguement... I don't see why I was behind EVERY argument when I'm barely on chat. I will change my ways if I get unbanned...Please don't leave me out of chat Don't touch me there, s-senpai (talk) 02:03, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Ban Dispute So I was banned from chat by Bitter for no apparent reason. I guess jokingly saying I want to be an ass for my news years resolution is now bannable for three days? According to the ban reason I was "disrespecting authority" and "Deliberately provoking users" when I did no such thing. The only thing that falls remotely into that is when I said "lighten up you cunts" after Blaine all caps raged. Seviren (talk) 05:52, January 1, 2015 (UTC)Seviren :You've been passive aggressive and challenging me all day. These screenshots speak for themselves: :http://prntscr.com/5n6lp8 :http://prntscr.com/5n6lum :If you doubt their authenticity, check the chat logs. It's all there. Likferd (talk) 06:07, January 1, 2015 (UTC) :Those two minor instances qualify as "all day"? Neither of those warrent a three day ban. I don't recall any other times saying anything to you, either. At most I should get a two hour ban. It's not like I was personally harrassing you or disrupting chat. You seem to have trouble with reasonable bans. In the past you consitantly don't warn or even kick first. Both me and Simba have noticed this. But that's off topic. If you had an issue with me being aggresive, proper conduct would have been to PM and ask me to stop, or at the very most kick me, like what happened when I posted the message telling you guys to lighten up. Unban me, or shorten the ban before I have to take it up with an admin. This isn't your first unfair ban. :Seviren (talk) 06:21, January 1, 2015 (UTC)Seviren Oh boy.. Wow, Okay this is news to me. I guess I'll see you after you ban has ended. "I CAN FUCKING" Maddie <3 (talk) 13:02, January 1, 2015 (UTC) hey simbad I can't believe what you did...but anyway i'll see you on the chat in six months....if there is a chat in six months. --The guy that uses female avatars (talk) 16:56, January 1, 2015 (UTC) GG m8 Have a nice year and a 6 month block. :) [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|''As we sit here alone, looking for a reason to go on,]] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'it's so clear that all we have now, are our thoughts of yesterday.''']] 16:57, January 1, 2015 (UTC) What Happened :( What happened i wasn't online for 4 days and everything has gone to hell D: Simba what happened Goodbye It's ironic that I apologized for cruelty in the past, and I notice you have a serious block. I'm not saying anything really, but I find it deliciously ironic. Alstinson (talk) 09:26, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Wow I realize I am a bit late, but I am suprised at what happened Simba...Luigifan100 22:04, February 9, 2015 (UTC)